la fuerza de la pasión
by MiniSaya96
Summary: unas semanas bastaron para que las semillas de la empatía mutaran en otro sentimiento, Rei y Kylo-Ren no pueden estar uno sin el otro al grado de que el amor o la pasión pueda hacer cambiar a un Cid


Ha pasado tiempo desde que Kylo-Ren tomo el mando de la primera orden, y con ella la galaxia entera, no había nada que no tuviese, pero por extraño que parezca, el no se sentia completo, desde el rechazo de Rei de reinar a su lado, tampoco ella estaba tan feliz, y era de esperarse, pues cuando ella era padawan de Luke Skywalker desarrollo cierta empatía hacia el.

-¿Porqué Reí? ¿Porqué no quisiste reinar a mi lado? Me doy lastima yo mismo, tuve la oportunidad de besarla en ese momento y no lo hice- pensó Kylo-Ren

-¿que pasa Rei? Te noto distraída desde aquel día- pregunto Finn

-me preocupa Ben Solo- respondió Rei

-¿como puede preocuparte ese miserable?- cuestiono Finn molesto

-no lo conoces como yo, el al igual que yo fuimos padawans de Luke Skywalker, la única diferencia entre el Y yo es que el maestro no cometió el mismo error conmigo- respondió Rei molesta -me voy, necesito estar sola- añadió

Cuando Reí estaba ya en el hangar del fuerte de la antigua republica, escucho una voz tan familiar para ella

-no creo que la soledad sea una gran compañía para ti- dijo Kylo-Ren usando la fuerza para verla

-me protegiste del amo supremo, pero no quisiste terminar con la primera orden, no quisiste volver conmigo y terminar esta persecución- dijo Rei

-puedo terminar con la guerra, con la persecución a la resistencia, incluso intentar restaurar la republica a cambio de que hagas algo- dijo Kylo-Ren

-¿que quieres que haga a cambio?- pregunto Rei

-que me hagas sentir que mas que Kylo-Ren soy Ben Solo, quiero que pases 24 horas a mi lado- Dijo Kylo Ren

-¿tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?- preguntó Rei

-si, te lo pido porque confio en ti, y si la resistencia confía en ti deben confiar en que cumpliré con mi parte, y si logras hacerme cambiar, haré lo prometido y mas, no tienes que responderme ahora, piensalo- dijo Kylo-Ren

-voy a pensarlo Ben, si hay esperanza de que vensas a Kylo-Ren, haré lo que sea- dijo Rei con una sonrisa tierna, la cual hizo en Kylo-Ren una pequeña mueca que bien era cercana a una ligera sonrisa

-¿puedo pasar Rei?- pregunto la princesa Leia

-claro comandante Leía- dijo Rei

-Finn me dijo que discutieron por mi hijo- dijo la princesa Leia sentándose junto a ella

-hable con el por medio de la fuerza, prometió dejar de perseguirnos si yo pasaba todo un día a su lado, que lo hiciera sentir que mas que Kylo-Ren era Ben Solo- dijo Reí

-haslo querida, si tu puedes cambiarlo yo te respaldaré- dijo la princesa Leia

Esa noche Rei escapó de la base y arribó al crucero de la primera orden

En donde Kylo-Ren, paró el ataque de los strog trupper antes de comenzar, el ya le tenia la habitación preparada incluso la cena, sin embargo, ella estaba intrigada por las palabras de su compañero que yacia unas habitaciones mas adelante algo nervioso por la cercania de la jedi que le movía no solo el piso, sino todo su universo.

Al día siguiente, Kylo-Ren la llevó a Tatooine para deslizarse por las enormes y pronunciadas dunas, lo único que parecía no concordar era que el joven Cid vestía como un aldeano de cualquier planeta desértico como Yacu o Tatooine, esa diversión no podía compararse con nada, Rei no se había divertido así toda su vida y Kylo-Ren por otro lado ya había olvidado lo que era la adrenalina por divertirse, sin embargo, este momento era único porque su compañera lo abrazaba fuertemente, lo cual le hacia sentir una sensación calida en su pecho.

Y después de un día de emociones fuertes, cayó la noche y ambos cenaron en la habitación de él, tras una considerable cantidad de comida Kylo-Ren se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro delicadamente, haciendo sonrrojar a la juven jedi.

-¿siempre has tenido ese brillo en tus ojos Rei?- pregunto el joven Cid

-¿Y tu? ¿Siempre has tenido esa mirada misteriosa?- pregunto Rei, a lo que el Cid uso la fuerza para hacercarla a el hasta casi besarla.

-mi mirada siempre fue así, justo como mis intenciones en este momento- respondió el Cid

-ahí si te equivocas, conozco tu intención en este momento, quieres hacerme tuya- respondió Rei

-en ese caso ¿como te gustaría q fuera?- pregunto el Cid ya mas relajado

-solo se Ben Solo- respondió Rei besándolo tiernamente y Kylo-Ren reaccionó abrazandola fuertemente contra el.

Ambos disfrutaban de la calidez que brindaba ese beso y el Cid empezó a posicionarse sobre ella de un modo asechante, sin que ella opusiese resistencia, en cambio, sus manos buscaban abrir el cinto de el para empezar a quitarle la ropa, el se percató de eso y la hizo levantarse para quitarle su túnica y de paso quitarse el la suya para tomarla en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla llevarla a la cama.

Ya habiendola recostado, el tomó la posición central, abriéndose camino entre las piernas de la jedi, se detuvo para verla un poco antes de que sus instintos se desaten y se abalanze sobre ella cual voraz animal.

-eres muy hermosa- balbuceo sonrojado a la vez que tembloroso por los nervios, a lo que ella volvió a besarlo para tranquilizarlo y continuar con lo que estaban por hacer.

El se recosto sobre ella con mucho cuidado para continuar besandola y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos mientras las cosas subían la temperatura de ambos.

La ropa se desvaneció rápido como el maestro Yoda cuando se unió a la fuerza, y en esa enorme cama ambos, uno sobre el otro cubiertos solo por una sabana de satén roja, solo se veían a los ojos, como queriendo entrar el uno en el otro mientras se sonrojaban por la posición en la que estaban -aun podemos detenernos- dijo Kylo-Ren.

-¿deseas que nos detengamos?- pregunto Rei

-no, no quiero detenerme- respondió el Cid

Reí se acercó a su oído y susurró -entonces no te detengas Kylo-Ren-.

Ese susurro fue mas que suficiente para mandar la cordura del Cid al carajo y besar a su compañera de una manera mas profunda y apasionada mientras introducía su hombría en ella, el la abrazo contra el mientras sentía la uñas de la jedi clavandose en el mientras un sonrojo bastante notorio aparecía en el rostro de su compañera, el se cerco a su oído y susurró -te amo Rei- lo cual fue mas que suficiente para desatar a la bestia interna de la jedi que lo beso desesperadamente.

El Cid comenzó a moverse dentro y profundo dentro de ella sacando varios gemidos de ella con besos en la boca, cuello, hombros, incluso su sombra, por decirlo menos.

Ella por su parte lo recorría con sus manos y besaba cada parte de el que le causara placer. Mientras los minutos transcurrían, la desesperación en los besos, las caricias, los gemidos de ambos, iban en aumento, el Cid entrelazo su mano con la de su jedi, si, "su" jedi, pues era suya y solo suya, y ella no tardo en demostrarselo, con sus reacciones, su mirada enamorada, hasta con el mas pequeño detalle le demostró cuanto lo amaba.

-Rei-

-Kylo-

-Rei-

-Kylo-

-Rei/Kylo-

Tras ese ultimo gemido, el Cid se dejo caer al lado de ella en la cama con una ligera sonrisa mientras Rei se cubría con la sabana y se recostaba en el pecho de Kylo-Ren

-tu... Kylo-Ren y... Ben Solo, ambos son el verdadero tu- dijo Rei tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿y me amas con mis dos facetas?- pregunto el Cid contemplandola

-te amo a ti, pero... Deseo en mi lecho a Kylo-Ren- respondió Rei aferrada a su pecho.

Al día siguiente, ella volvió al fuerte de la resistencia, donde la princesa Leia la esperaba ansiosa de noticias

-como te fue?- preguntó la princesa Leía al ver a la jedi tan radiante

-pues... La guerra terminó, no terminará con su reinado pero, hará un enorme Parlamento como el senado de la antigua republica y se interesará por el pueblo, aquí esta por escrito, y... En unos meses... Me casare con el- dijo Reí sonrojandose

-hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho?- pregunto la princesa Leia

-estuve en su lecho, y fue maravilloso, jamás creí que hubieran sensaciones como esta- dijo Rei

-estas enamorada de el, tanto como yo lo estuve de su padre- dijo la princesa Leia

Finn estaba oculto escuchandolo todo y sintió como su corazón se quebraba con las palabras de Rei, y en vez de confrontarla frente a la princesa Leia solo se alejó de ahí sin darse cuenta que la chica que se sacrificó por el lo seguia desde las sombras.


End file.
